1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a production optimization system for a web-processing machine, in particular a machine for the production or further processing of paper, paperboard or tissue. Furthermore, this invention relates to a component, in particular a wearing component of a web-processing machine, which can be used in conjunction with the production optimization system according to the present invention. In addition, this invention relates to a method for optimizing the production performance of a web-processing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
On a machine for the production or further processing of paper, paperboard or tissue, use is made of many different types of components that are subject in part to very intensive wear. In the various regions of a paper, paperboard or tissue machine for example, use is made of many different types of skins that have in part very different functions.
In the forming section of a paper machine, for example, forming meshes are used. The object of forming meshes is, among other things, to remove water from the fiber suspension applied thereon and to fix the fibers in their final position.
In the press section, for example, press felts, press belts and transport belts with in part smooth or open surfaces are used. These types of skins are exposed in part to very high pressures.
In the drying section, use is made of so-called dryer fabrics with open surfaces. Dryer fabrics are subject in greater measure to degradation effects on account of the very high temperatures existing in a drying section combined with the high humidity.
Furthermore, rollers such as smoothing rollers or calender rollers are fitted with roller covers made of plastic. In this case the roller covers have functional surfaces of many different types.
Depending on their purpose and their specific operating conditions, the above mentioned components display a different wear behavior. The different wear behavior leads to some in part very different service lives of the components concerned. During operation of the paper machine it is necessary therefore for skins, for example, to be replaced in regular intervals, thus leading to stoppages of the paper machine and hence to production losses.
The service life of the components concerned is defined in this case by the fact that the individual components have become worn and are therefore unusable. However, the service life of the components is limited also by the fact that as from a certain degree of wear they no longer satisfy the higher requirements for the production of certain paper grades.
What is needed in the art is a production optimization system, a component and a method for web-processing machines, by way of which it is possible to increase the productivity of the web-processing machine while maintaining the highest possible quality of the material web.